Question: Evaluate $-1-3-\left(-9\right)+\left(-5\right)$.
$\phantom{=}-1-3-\left(-9\right)+\left(-5\right)$ $=-1-3+9-5$ $=-4+9-5$ $=5-5$ $=0$